Wars and Imprints
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Bella gets imprinted on by Paul when Edward leaves. But gets hurt by Victoria before Paul finds her and phases scratching her. She tells him her secret and he tells her his. Bella actually has 4 mates and she is actually Isabella Black daughter of Sirius Black…


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Bella gets imprinted on by Paul when Edward leaves. But gets hurt by Victoria before Paul finds her and phases scratching her. She tells him her secret and he tells her his. Bella actually has 4 mates and she is actually Isabella Black daughter of Sirius Black…

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

Bella was crying in the forest Edward had left her she thought she could trust him with her secrets. Including the one of which she was a witch.

She was the daughter of Sirius Black and was two years older then her godbrother Harry Potter. She had grown up with Charlie and Renee for her safety. They were friends when her father Sirius and mother Seraphina Dixon. She had thought both her biological parents killed when they didn't come back to her.

She had gone to Ilvermorny and made friends when she found out her father was alive but in Azkaban. She really wanted to help him but she would have made things worse. So she continued her education. After she completed school she went to the UK and met her father. It was a happy reunion and she stayed there to help she managed to saved him from the veil after he was about to go through she sent a spell at her father knocking him out of the way.

While she was in the UK she met Fred when she knew was her soulmate well one of them as her father could never have anymore children she needed to find four people as soulmates. Fred was one of them. At least she wasn't like her godbrother who needed more then 4 wives.

She had moved back to the States for safety and to give her father some peace of mind. She made him promise to be careful and let her know when the Battle began, that deal she made with Fred.

So she met the Cullen's and she knew what they were immediately from her DADA lessons. She had fun messing with them she was with Edward but she always felt a pull to Jasper.

Then that whole stupid birthday party happened. She now she was in the woods. And now knew Edward had been tricking her and that Jasper should have been the one she was with. Now he was gone as well.

Suddenly a whine was heard, and Bella saw a silver wolf whining at her. That is when a vampire comes out of the trees and attacks Bella that claws at her chest, then the Wolf got there but claws her face and arm. She cries out and the vampire disappears and the wolf turns into a man.

"Oh my god I am so sorry. Look how much your bleeding", the man says

"Who are you?" Bella asks

"I am Paul Lahote a Shape-Shifter. We need to get you too a hospital", Paul asks

"Take me home Charlie will know what to do", Bella says in pain

Paul picks her up and runs to Charlies house. Charlie looked alarmed when he bursts through.

"What happened?" Charlie demands

"Charlie get a healer", Bella gasps

Charlie runs to the fire which confuses Paul and takes into it. Seconds later a man appears

"Miss Swan I am Healer Davis from St Founding Fathers. Lets get up as healed up as I can", Healer Davis says drawing his wand

It minutes the scars when silver lines down her face, arm and chest. They still would be visible to anyone's eyes. The blood had stopped flowing to Paul's astonishment.

"How did you do that?" Paul asks

"He doesn't know?" Healer Davis asks

"He will he is a Shape-Shifter", Bella says weakly

"Blood Replenisher", Healer Davis says helping her drink two glasses of it

"How will she be?" Charlie asks

"She will be fine but I can't heal all the damage who did this?" Healer Davis asks

"A vampire and a Shape-Shifter trying to protect me", Bella says

"That explains it. Vampires like werewolves I can't healer their scars and I assume it is true for Shape-Shifters as well. You will need two more blood replenishers in the morning and this is a pain reliever", Healer Davis says handing her a potion

Bella downs the pain potion feeling better.

"If you need anything just floo St Founding Founders", Healer Davis says leaving

"Bells re you going to tell him?" Charlie asks looking at Paul

"I will if he tells me exactly what he is", Bella says

"I am a Shape-Shifter or werewolf we are spirit warriors who protect the tribe from vampires", Paul says

"So those parts of the Quileute legends are true I shouldn't be surprised", Bella says

"Who told you?" Paul asks

"Jacob but he didn't know what he was telling me", Bella replies

"He is going to get his butt kicked by Sam when he finds out", Paul says

"How?" Bella asks curiously

"We hear each others thoughts in wolf form. I am pretty good at hiding my thoughts", Paul replies, "So how did the guy heal you so fast?" Paul asks  
"He is a wizard and I am a witch. Why are you here with me?" Bella asks

"Witches and Wizards are real?" Paul asks

"Same as Shape-Shifters and Vampires", Bella replies, "So why stay with me?"

"Your my imprint", Paul stutters

"Imprint?" Bella asks

"It is a way that wolves find their soul mates", Paul replies

"Well I need 4 soulmates. I have two at the moment but you're the only have three at the moment. One is busy fighting a war and another has left for a bit", Bella says

"Care to explain why I am going to have to share you?" Paul asks

"Because in my world you need one wife or husband for each title. I will probably have four titles by next year. And I have already found two other mates besides you Paul", Bella says smiling

"That is weird. I wonder what my imprint will do. Do you want to tell anyone about are relationship?" Paul asks

"Not at the moment. I am going to brew a potion to find my other soul mates", Bella replies

"So witches brew potions? What about the rest?" Paul asks

"You tell me your wolf secrets and I'll tell you about witches and wizards", Bella says

"Are you sure you are up to it? You lost a lot of blood", Paul asks worried

"The potion the healer gave me replenished my blood and another gave me a pain reliever. We can talk a little longer", Bella says

"I will leave you two too it. I know I can trust both of you anyway your one of Bells soulmates so I will leave you in peace", Charlie says heading upstairs

"He will just leave me here?" Paul asks shocked

"Yes. He knows about soulmates", Bella says giggling

"So is Isabella your real name?" Paul asks

"My name is Isabella Seraphina Marie Black. Your full name?"

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:) Who do you think the other mate will be? I will have a poll up and you can vote:)**


End file.
